


Мордред и король Артур и что это значит для Кайло и Рей

by alikssepia



Series: Reylo meta [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikssepia/pseuds/alikssepia
Summary: Кайло, предатель, отцеубийца и в буквальном смысле рыцарь (Рен) – Мордред, та его версия, где он трагическая жертва рока. Преданный в момент рождения. Ещё ребёнком внушающий такой страх, что его родители пытались изменить его и, оттолкнув, могли невольно спровоцировать его падение во тьму.





	Мордред и король Артур и что это значит для Кайло и Рей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mordred and King Arthur, and what it means for Kylo and Rey](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/293556) by niimajunkdealer. 



Вероятно, многим известно, что легенды о короле Артуре повлияли на оригинальную трилогию. Пускай не в той степени, в какой фильмы Куросавы, но, разумеется, любая история о юноше, который стал обладателем Особенного магического меча, неизбежно уходит корнями к королю Артуру. Присутствуют также забавные и, возможно, невольные элементы сходства, вроде того как лучший друг крадет сердце девушки, в которую влюблен герой, а потом выясняется, что девушка, с которой герой флиртовал, – его сестра...

У нас заходили разговоры о том, насколько влияние историй о короле Артуре стало заметней в «Пробуждении силы», где некоторые сцены, образы и персонажи гораздо прямее отсылают к этим легендам. Поговорим о Кайло Рене.

Если брать одного персонажа из всей западной _и_ восточной литературы, от которого Кайло Рен взял больше всего, то это Мордред.

Если вы знаете, кто такой король Артур, вы, возможно, слышали о Мордреде. В самых старых версиях легенд он не был таким уж важным персонажем, но с возрождением интереса к романтизированным пересказам историй о короле Артуре Мордред занял в них прочное место. Памятуя, что "канонических" легенд о короле Артуре не существует, будем придерживаться самого распространенного современного изложения сказаний, которые, вероятно, и повлияли на создание нового сюжета «Звездных войн».

Так кто такой Мордред?

Факты разнятся в зависимости от источника, но все сходятся на том, что он – предатель, убивший короля Артура. В самых современных трактовках он сын Артура, или, по меньшей мере, племянник и предстаёт сложной фигурой, вызывающей сочувствие: о нём говорится скорее как о жертве рока, нежели как об истинном злодее. Обычно его изображают одетым в чёрное; он либо находится под влиянием чёрной магии, либо сам чёрный маг. Он олицетворяет Эдипов комплекс (особенно в той версии, где он берет в супруги жену Артура), и обычно его преподносят как тёмного двойника Артура или Ланцелота.

^ В версии Би-би-си они не родственники, но мне нравятся его волосы, так что пусть будет.

Давайте же разберем, в чём именно состоит влияние Мордреда на Кайло Рена.

Перед нами закутанный в чёрное воин, который идёт через заснеженный лес (довольно романтичный ландшафт, не типичный для научной фантастики), а затем зажигает свой "клинок широколезвый". Осознаете вы это или нет, ваше понимание такого рода образов в контексте культуры будет подсознательно напоминать вам о средневековом чёрном рыцаре. Почему создателям хотелось, чтобы вы увидели его таким? Потому что это сразу придаёт Кайло Рену сентиментальную значимость, которой обладают для нас артуровские легенды. Он не просто злодей, он чёрный рыцарь. Это ключевая часть его внешнего облика. Так же как внешний вид Вейдера призван напоминать самурая.

Вот что делают "Звёздные войны". Они вобрали в себя фольклор, сказку, фэнтази, научную фантастику, и Кайло Рен олицетворяет всю палитру, определяющую фильм и дающую зрителю прочувствовать: да, это «Звездные войны».

Влияние легенд о короле Артуре на архетипы персонажей закреплено в самом фильме этой сценой.

В ней избранная призывает к себе меч.

Смысл здесь в том, что меч сопротивляется призыву Кайло и выбирает вместо него Рей. Можно спорить, насколько это теоретически точно (ведь не ясно: возможно, меч отлетает к Рей, просто потому что она сильнее?), но эта сцена призвана навести вас на мысль, что мечи – не просто оружие, они верны своим хозяевам и хозяев выбирают сами. (Сравните: палочка выбирает волшебника.)

Здесь не просто герой перехватывает меч у злодея; здесь распределяются роли героя и злодея:

 **Рей** – _Артур_ (вариации "Король былого и грядущего"), герой, который возвысился, несмотря на низкое происхождение, заполучил меч благодаря чистому сердцу, а не физической силе и унаследовал судьбу, связанную с мечом.

 **Кайло** , предатель, отцеубийца и в буквальном смысле рыцарь (Рен) – _Мордред_ , та его версия, где он трагическая жертва рока. Преданный в момент рождения. Ещё ребёнком внушавший такой страх, что его родители пытались изменить его и могли невольно спровоцировать его падение во тьму тем, что оттолкнули его.

^ Мы это называем проекцией.

Интересно отметить, что Рей – не единственный Артур в "Пробуждении Силы", и Кайло Рен предает человека, олицетворяющего собой отца, не единожды, а дважды.

"Смерть Артура", романтический источник, повествующий об Артуре и Мордреде, заканчивается тем, что Мордред разгоняет рыцарей Круглого стола и убивает Артура в бою. Ровно то же самое Кайло Рен делает в "Пробуждении силы" (эти события упоминаются, хотя и не показаны): Хан рассказывает о предательстве одного из учеников Люка, который уничтожил всё, над чем тот работал, (и предположительно убил других учеников, то есть его рыцарей) и вынудил Люка отправиться в изгнание на остров, который немало похож на последнее пристанище Артура – остров Авалон.

^ Авалон и Ач-То.

Люк метафорически умирает и превращается подобие Мерлина – волшебника, который, пережив предательство, заточил себя в каменной темнице/пещере/дереве в ожидании дня, когда сможет вернуться. Мимоходом замечу: любопытно, как много людей убеждены, что Люк на острове стоит над могилой. Так это или нет, но Люк оплакивает человека, которым был, и тех, кого потерял.

Это нас возвращает к тому, что Рей примеряет на себя мантию Артура; к легенде, как она изложена в "Короле былого и грядущего", к разобранной версии: юная Рей встречает своего Мерлина, который поможет ей пройти через испытания и стать Королём (в смысле: найти себя, завершить переход от ребёнка к полной самообладания женщине, победившей зло и завоевавшей уважение и верность остальных). Можно ожидать, что Люк будет играть более активную роль в будущих фильмах: станет могущественным наставником и советчиком, однако, как и Мерлин, до конца не освободится от чувства вины за прошлые ошибки. Он будет желать возвращения Кайло Рейна к свету более, чем кто бы то ни было, потому что именно свои ошибки он будет считать главной причиной того, что Бен стал Реном.

Уважительного упоминания заслуживает и Маз Каната, милая леди, живущая у озера и охраняющая световой меч Люка до тех пор, пока он не понадобится. Её фамилия – анаграмма японского слова "меч".

^ На иллюстрации: Финн жалуется, что у него нет оружия.

Как вы видите, в "Пробуждении силы" ошеломляюще много отсылок к Артуриане, и это может продолжиться и в остальных фильмах трилогии. Также можно наблюдать, как архетипы размываются и сливаются. Люк – одновременно Артур и Мерлин. Рей – одновременно Артур и фея Моргана.

Почему фея Моргана? Её образ, вероятно, самый неустойчивый из всех персонажей артуровских легенд, о чём свидетельствует и огромное количество вариантов её имени. В ранних сказаниях она просто могущественная чародейка и целительница, живущая на Авалоне. Позднее её образ становится интересней: она - ученица Мерлина и таит в себе тёмную природу. К сожалению, за много веков она стала жертвой женоненавистнических взглядов и в итоге предстает как распущенная, сексуально агрессивная, мстительная и завистливая. Также этот персонаж часто сливается с образом Моргаузы – в этом случае она ещё оказывается виноватой в связи с братом, в результате которой рождается Мордред. Феминистическая интерпретация феи Морганы, как, например, в "Туманах Авалона", повлияла на большинство современных отображений, но если свести к основному, то фея Моргана – могущественная чародейка, ученица Мерлина, которая обратилась к тёмной стороне, но в конце примирилась с Артуром. Так она становится вероятным прообразом для будущего развития персонажа Рей: мы уже видели, как Рей отведала искушения Тёмной стороной в конце её боя с Кайло. Будущие фильмы наверняка исследуют эту сторону её характера, особенно если судить по концепт-арту.

Отношения между Мордредом и феей Морганой почти всегда характеризуются как близкие. Если они не мать и сын, то они так или иначе связаны кровным родством и вместе стремятся погубить Артура.

Рей почти наверняка к концу возвысится и окажется скорее Артуром, чем феей Морганой. Ну а что Кайло? Его путь не столь ясен. Мордред, как бы ни излагалась легенда, всегда следует своему року и затем гибнет. Однако Кайло, буквально убивший отца и метафорически уничтоживший дядю, всё ещё жив и противостоит новой инкарнации Артура.

В выпавших Кайло картах МОЖЕТ быть возвращение к свету. Мы ожидаем этого, потому что Вейдер вернулся; мы хотим этого, потому что он сын двух любимых героев. В то же время мы можем оказаться свидетелями начала падения по совершенно нисходящей спирали к безнадежному злу; мы уже видели, как он отверг спасение и убил отца, который звал его вернуться домой. В таком случае Кайло - истинный Мордред, без вопросов. Рок утянет его вниз и уничтожит. Он может так и не решиться на возвращение и бороться со светом до самой смерти.

ОДНАКО он последний Скайуокер. (Рей вряд ли окажется дочерью Люка, судя по тому, что нам показали.) Если он сгинет, это будет конец династии, потому что Люк и Лея староваты для того, чтобы произвести на свет новых наследников. А меж тем ходят разговоры о десяти новых фильмах в стадии разработки. Уступит ли династия Скайуокеров место новым персонажам? Или продолжится, отчасти благодаря спасённому Бену Соло?

Давайте предположим, что последнее, чисто теоретически. Тогда, как и в случае с другими персонажами, к образу Кайло начнёт примешиваться другой архетип, и я предполагаю, что это будет Моргана. Павший ученик Мерлина, который изучал тёмные науки и думал, что борется за правое дело; который придет к согласию со своей семьей и учителем и в конце примирится с Артуром, то есть с Рей.

Вот. Рейло ныне и присно и канон. Аминь.


End file.
